An Angel Went Home
by CKLHand
Summary: A belated tribute to Farrah Fawcett, based on the episode "Angel Come Home." One shot. Alternate Universe.


_**This is a little late, as I wanted it to be posted on Farrah's anniversary. Sorry about that. It is a rewrite of "Angel Come Home," but in the alternate universe. It is one of my favorite "Jill" episodes, probably because it was the first time four Angels worked together. Once again, I do not own the copyright to the episode, or any of the characters created by Spelling-Goldberg. Only Sal is mine. This is the episode I watched in honor of Farrah, the day after she died. Someone else was getting excessive coverage, while she got hardly any, and this is my way of paying tribute to her. Enjoy the story. ~~ CKLHand**_

_ June 25, 2010_

_Dear Jill, _

_You have been an angel in Heaven for one year now. I still miss you. We had some good times together, and some bad times as well. I loved visiting with you in Europe. I loved it when you taught me how to drive, race car style, even though I cracked up the Cobra. I loved it when you and Kris and I visited Grandma and Grandpa. I loved all of our sisterly times. Even being taken hostage was interesting. Thanks for saving my life and the lives of others that day. One particular time sticks out in my mind...when you came home from Europe for the first time. It wasn't that long after I moved in with you and Kris. Even though that was a rough week, I was still glad to see you. I sit here and think about you, and memories keep coming back..._

From her seat on the plane, Jill watched the clouds below her. They were soft and fluffy, and made her think of big pillows. She pondered over her circumstances that were bringing her back to LA. She had left suddenly, to become a race car driver. Detective work wasn't as thrilling as it had been, and she wanted something with more of an adrenaline rush. She had spent the last year in Europe. What a year it had been! First, her little sister Sarah, then called Sal, had been kidnapped over a school break. With the help of the Angels, Kris and Jill were able to find her before she was harmed. Sal had been living with their grandparents since the death of their parents a few years before. At the time, it seemed like the best arrangement. But now the grandparents were getting up there in years, and didn't really have the energy to keep up with a spirited teenage girl. Jill and Kris had talked it over between themselves, and then with the grandparents. The invitation was made for Sal to move into the beach house with them. Well, with Kris anyway, as Jill was making plans to move to Europe and become a race car driver. Jill had suggested that Kris fill her shoes at the Townsend Agency, and Kris readily accepted. She fit in fine with the other Angels. Sal liked life in Los Angeles, and things were good. Jill felt good about leaving. She lived the high life In Europe. She met celebrities and royalty. She met many men, and was having the time of her life. Settling down was the furthest thing from her mind...until she met Steve Carmody. Jill smiled at the thought of her fiance. Steve was wonderful. He had a bit of a dark side, which Jill found exciting. He could be controlling at times, but Jill always managed to get her way with him. She hadn't broken the news to her sisters yet, but planned to soon. Getting that cablegram from Kris this morning had made it that much easier. She could tell them in person. But what was the big emergency that she had had to drop everything, tell Steve she was leaving for a while, and then head back to Los Angeles? He wasn't happy about it, but Jill promised to make it up to him as soon as she got back.

The plane landed, and Jill disembarked. She collected her luggage. She hadn't bothered to tell Kris what time she would get in, because at the time, she hadn't known what flight she would be on. Jill went outside LAX, and flagged down a taxi. She gave the driver Kris' address, and settled back for the ride, enjoying the familiar scenery. She couldn't wait to see everyone! The cab pulled up in front of the beach house and Jill got out and paid the driver. She walked through the gate and up the short walkway to the side door. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Jill let herself in with her key. It had been a long flight, and Jill needed a shower. After her shower and a snack, Jill felt much better. She grabbed an orange, and decided to spend some time on the beach until Kris came home. She left her dishes on the table and went outside.

Kris had spent the morning running errands and shopping. Kelly and Sabrina had had to go into the office to help Bosley with the paper work. Sal was in school, and Kris was anticipating having the rest of the morning to herself. She drove her white and blue striped Cobra to her beach house and parked it. Kris got out of the car and walked up the short walkway to her door. She unlocked it and went inside the house. Kris walked through the little hallway and into her bedroom. She looked in the bathroom off to her right, and saw the shower door open. She had taken a shower after Sal had that morning, and remembered closing it when she got out. Maybe Sal had opened it for some reason. Kris continued on into the bedroom and saw a towel, still damp, lying on her bed. Now she knew she hadn't done that. She made a mental note to ask Sal about it. Kris walked into the living and dining area. There was a plate on the table with a half eaten apple on it, next to a glass that had had milk in it. Kris decided she'd better speak to Sal about cleaning up after herself. Just then, the front door opened and Sal came in.

"Hi," Sal said, surprised to see her sister home.

"Hi," Kris responded, equally surprised. She pointed to the table. "What do you know about that?"

Sal looked at it and shrugged. "It isn't mine. I haven't eaten any apples today."

"And you didn't leave a towel on my bed?"

"No."

"By the way, what are you doing home now? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I was, but there was a water main break. They canceled school for the rest of the week."

Kris looked at her sister suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sal headed to her room and put her books away as she gave Kris a dirty look. She was back in a moment. "Now let's investigate the mystery of the apple core," she said. Kris swatted at her as she went out the side door. Sal was right behind Kris. They walked along the deck, and down the stairs to the beach. Kris had forgotten to take off her high heels, and walking in the sand was a little difficult. They spotted a lone female figure not far from their house, down at the water's edge. From the back it looked like...

"Could it be...?" Sal asked as Kris said, "Jill?"

The figure turned around. It _was_ Jill. "Jill!" Sal and Kris exclaimed as the three sisters ran towards each other.

With cries of "Hi! We missed you" the sisters joined together in a group hug.

"How are you?" Jill asked them.

"I'm terrific now!" Kris cried.

"Great!" Sal exclaimed.

Jill looked Kris up and down. "Working for Charlie agrees with you?"

"I love it!" Kris exclaimed.

"How about you, Sal? " Jill held her youngest sister at arm's length and looked her over. "How do you like living here?"

"I like it...most of the time. Except when I get lectured for something I didn't do."

"Huh?"

"You left your dishes on the table and I got blamed for it."

"Sorry about that, little sister. I'll make it up to you."

Sal smiled at her oldest sister.

"I want to hear about you!" Kris told Jill excitedly. "I want to hear about Europe. You've been racing cars...You came in third?"

"I came in third!"

"In LeMans?" Sal asked. "Wow!"

"That's fabulous!" Kris said. "Oh, I've got to tell you...I think Bosley is keeping a scrapbook. But he won't admit it."

The girls laughed.

"That is so sweet," Jill cooed.

"Bree and Kelly are going to be so excited to see you!" Kris continued.

"Will you slow down?" Jill demanded.

Kris bounced up and down. "She needs to switch to decaf," Sal said, earning her an elbow in the side. Kris continued to bounce.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Tell me about the French Baron!" Kris exclaimed as Sal's eyebrows went up.

"Let's go for a swim, " Jill grabbed each of her sisters' hands and tried to pull them to the water.

"Hey! We're not dressed for swimming!" Sal yelled.

"JILL! You are crazy! Now come on! Is it the French Baron or the ski instructor?"

Jill tossed the orange she was holding up into the air and caught it. "Was."

"Huh?" Kris and Sal were incredulous.

Jill nodded. "Yeah. It's one man now."

"Wow!" breathed Sal.

Kris stared into Jill's eyes. "Jill! Are you sure?"

Jill nodded again. "I'm betting the rest of my life on him, " she said with a sigh.

Kris: "Aaw, who is he?"

"Yeah! Who is he? And how come you didn't tell us before?" Sal demanded.

"I was going to. Let me tell you about him, he's in Europe, he's gonna be racing in LeMans. He was so upset when I had to come back here. What's this stupid emergency anyway?"

"What?"

Jill pulled an envelope out of her purse. "What do you mean, 'what'? This cable you sent me." She opened the cablegram and read it to her sisters. "Urgent, matter of life and death."

"I didn't send you any cable. Sal, did you do it as a joke?"

"No. I wouldn't do that, and how come I'm getting blamed for everything?"

"Calm down, Sal," Kris told her younger sister. We'll figure this out."

Kris took the cable and looked at it. "There's no emergency."

"Well, somebody said there is," Jill took the cable back. "Life or death." She put the cable back into her purse, as Kris thought the situation over.

In the office, Bosley was going over the paperwork with Kelly and Sabrina. They were talking about a new client who did not want to be contacted directly. Sabrina made a note of it on her legal sized pad. Kris came into the office with Sal. Sal had been cautioned not to tell the Angels anything. She was having a hard time keeping her face straight, and busied herself looking in her purse.

"Hi," Kris and Sal said.

"Whatcha doing here?" Sabrina asked as she went back to her notes.

"I thought you had the day off, " Kelly said.

"Oh, I do, and Sal was out of school today, so we're doing some shopping and errands. We were just in the neighborhood, and we have a friend with us, and thought maybe you'd like to say hello."

"I don't know, we're pretty busy here," Sabrina scribbled some more notes.

"Pretty busy, huh?" Jill asked as she peeked around the door.

"What?" Kelly jumped off of the desk where she had been sitting.

"Hey!" Bosley exclaimed.

"Ah, no!" Sabrina put her pad down. Kris and Sal laughed at everyone's reactions. Jill was exuberantly hugged by her former co-workers while excited chatter and greetings went on around her.

"Welcome back!" Bosley said as he recieved his hug. "Are you ready to go to work?"

"Are you here for a race?" Kelly asked as the phone rang.

"Hold it," Bosley said as he answered. "Hello, Charlie!"

"Good morning, Bosley." 

"You will never guess who is standing right before me this very minute."

Sabrina passed out drinks from behind the bar.

"Good morning, Jill," Charlie said warmly.

"Huh?" Bosley said.

"Charlie, it is so nice to hear your sweet, sweet, voice again," Jill said as she perched on the desk.

"I've already checked out that phony cablegram, Jill."

"Phony cablegram?" Bosley asked.

"Jill recieved a cablegram, supposedly from Kris, asking her to come home immediately."

"I didn't send it!" Sal said in response to the looks sent her way.

"Bosley, look at this." Kris handed Bosley the cablegram.

"Urgent. Come immediately. Matter of life and death." Kris shrugged as she spoke the words.

"The telegraph company said the message was phoned in by a woman," Charlie said. "That's all I know."

"Somebody must've paid for it," Sabrina said from the bar.

"Somebody did. It was charged to a phone number. Mine." Charlie told them with some contempt for the phony cablegram sender.

"Well, that's a strange sense of humor," Kelly said as the girls chuckled slightly.

"Let me double your pleasure," Charlie continued. "This morning, I was contacted by somebody trying to reach you, Jill."

Jill looked around the room. "You're kidding. Nobody knew I was coming here."

"A man named Paul Ferrino did. He phoned me just an hour ago." 

A light of remembrance went on in Jill's eyes. "Ooooh! "

"Who is Paul Ferrino?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, ah, Paul designs and builds formula one racing cars," Jill informed them, as Kris and Sal watched her. This was the first they had heard of Paul Ferrino. "I haven't seen him in almost a year. Where is he, Charlie?"

"Good question. I don't know. Nobody knows. He doesn't have an address, a phone number, contact, nothing."

"Strrrrange man," Sabrina said.

"Hiding," Bosley added.

"So how does he expect Jill to call him back if he has no way to reach him?" Sal asked, logically.

"Jill, he wants you to be at the Century City parking lot at 2:00 today. He'll make the contact." Charlie said as Jill nodded.

"Kind of a don't call us, we'll call you thing," Sal said to answer her own question.

"Uhhhhh, I don't know, " Kris said doubtfully.

"Well, I know," Jill said, nodding. "I mean, Paul and I were close."

"Past tense, Jill?" Kelly asked gently.

"Well, if Paul's in trouble, I have to help, right?" Jill sidestepped the question.

Kris continued to look at her older sister doubtfully.

"It will be OK," Sabrina said. "We'll all go, we'll all be there."

"Right!" Kelly agreed.

"Yes! I've always wanted to go on an assigment with you guys," Sal added.

"Maybe you should stay here with Bosley," Kris told her gently. She looked at Jill. "I don't know, I don't like it."

"Come on, I'll be in a public parking lot surrounded by all of my friends. The only danger will be, the exhaust fumes." Jill winked at Bosley

Bosley playfully coughed. "Everyone will be fine, including Sal."

Jill swung by the beach house and changed her clothes, while Kris pulled her hair back into a bun. Sal decided to dress the part of an Angel, and got into some more grown up clothes. When she came out in one of Kris' cocktail dresses, both of her older sisters made her go back into the bedroom and change. Sal came out in a blouse and skirt. Kris nodded approval. "Much better."

At the parking lot, Jill waited impatiently for Paul Ferrino to show up. Kelly and Sabrina set up a checker board between their two cars, and a game was in progress. Bosley pretended to be a parking attendant. Kris and Sal looked for an item in Kris' trunk. Each of them kept and eye on Jill.

Paul Ferrino made his way between the parked cars. He spied Jill. "Bellisima."

Jill turned around and shaded her eyes with her hand. She smiled, and ran towards her old friend. "Paul!"

Paul stretched out his arms. "Ah, you are as beautiful as ever, Jill."

"Hi," Jill gave him a kiss, as Kris' eyebrows went up.

"Ah, now this was for friendship," Paul said. "The past is past," he said in resignation.

Kris and Sal continued to watch them.

"What about your present? Are there serious problems?" Jill asked in concern.

"Not serious. Deadly. " Paul shrugged it off. "Alright now, how can I help you, Jill? My touring office wouldn't have forwarded your message if it hadn't been so urgent."

"MY message?"

"MMhuh."

"Wait. Did you get a cable sounding really urgent, something about a matter of life and death?"

Paul looked thoughtfully at Jill. "You didn't send that?"

"I didn't send it."

"Then somebody is using you to find me. And now they have." Paul looked around in panic.

"It's alright. I have friends here," Jill reassured him.

"I'm sorry, darling. I trust nobody I don't know." He grabbed Jill by the shoulders. "But you, Jill. I have to get away from here. Will you trust me? Come with me."

Jill nodded. "But of course. But how?"

Paul put his arm around Jill and escorted her away. Kris watched in consternation.

"Where is she going?" Sal asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

Sabrina pulled the checker board into her car. She and Kelly smacked their doors into each other's as they tried to get into each other's car. Kelly got into Sabrina's car, as Jill waved and sped away on the back of Paul's motorcycle.

"No helmet? That's really going to mess up her hair," Sal said as she watched her oldest sister ride off. The Angels yelled and ran after the motorcycle, Bosley and Sal with them. They all stopped at the open gate the bike had just passed through. Jill and her friend continued on down the street.

Kris put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "Is she out of her mind?"

"Maybe the jet lag has gone to her head," Sal suggested, trying to be helpful.

Sabrina also put her hands on her hips. "Whatever she's doing, she doesn't look too unhappy about it. "

"She sure didn't," Kelly agreed.

Paul drove his bike to the race track. He rode down the track itself for a little ways, then to the back where the garages were. He stopped the bike and he and Jill dismounted. Paul unlocked his garage door, and he motioned for Jill to go inside. After a moment, their eyes adjusted to the inside light. Paul went over to a sheet covered mound. He lifted the sheet. He pulled the sheet off of the red and white racing car, with "Ferrino" in red letters on the side.

"There it is. One of a kind," he said proudly. "I'm running it in the Grand Prix."

Jill walked around the car. "It's really something. I don't get it. I mean, you're running it in the Grand Prix. Is that the big secret? You've won races before." Jill continued looking at the car.

"This race means very little. A quarter of a million." Paul shook his head. "My stakes are much higher. $5 milliion dollars at least. Perhaps as much as 50."

Jill gave Paul a skeptical smile. "$50 million dollars? OK, I'm hooked," She let out a little laugh.

Paul smiled. "I've developed another method of turbo charging. Not only great speeds...but...would you be interested in a Cadillac that gave you say...over 100 miles to the gallon?" He leaned on the car.

"Yeah, I think a lot of people would be interested in that," Jill said, stunned.

"Precisely. I have the backing of a major oil firm and if this baby does well in the race, not win, just do well, I'll recieve a $5 million dollar developement fund. And when it's tested and patented, I become very, very rich. "

"That's very, very, nice," Jill laughed and flashed him a gleaming smile. "You think the people who sent us the fake telegrams are trying to steal it?"

"Or destroy it. I've been hiding this car for the last six months. And now they've used you to find me. "

"I'm sorry, " Jill said sincerely.

"I'm not." Paul started to pace the room. "I think this may turn out to be the luckiest break I've had." He put his hands on Jill's shoulders. "Jill, how would you like to race this car?"

Jill stared at him, wide eyed. "In the Grand Prix? You're kidding, aren't you?"

"I mean it. I need a driver. One who I can trust totally. And if this one happens to be a trained investigator, so much the better." 

"An investigator on leave," Jill corrected.

Paul's smile faded to a somber expression. "Jill, I am serious. I need your help. "

"OK, on one condition."

"Granted!"

"I don't just race to do well. I race to win."

Paul gave Jill the thumbs up signal, and then looked over her shoulder. He saw his mechanic come in.

"Oh, Danny! I want to introduce you to our new driver. Jill Munroe. "

Jill smiled at Danny, who looked at her with suspicion. "Driver, huh?"

Paul nodded. "That's what I said. She's been racing in Europe the past year. We've competed. You're going to be surprised. " To Jill, he said, "Danny is my chief mechanic. "

Jill walked forward and put out her hand to shake. "I hope the surprise will be a pleasant one. "

Danny shook her hand and grunted as he started to busy himself with his tools.

Jill turned to Paul. "I'm going to give my sisters a call. I'm afraid my friends might be worried."

"You'll find a phone in the business office."

"It was nice meeting you," Jill said to Danny as she started to leave.

"Yeah," Danny said, and turned back to his tools.

Jill left in search of a phone and the business office.

"You don't seem to agree," Paul said in response to Danny's rudeness.

"Hey! What do I know, Paul? Nobody asks me anything anymore." Danny started to put the cover back on the car, as Paul left.

Jill walked towards the business office, not noticing the man following her. She went into the tunnel and started down the stairs, where he caught up with her. He put his hand over her mouth as she shrieked.

"Don't you know better than to be walking around here by yourself?" He asked.

Jill heard the familiar voice, spun around and kissed him. "OH!"

"You sick maniac!" She said when the kiss was over. "You scared me to death! How did you find me?"

"The question is, how did you get away from me? I'm not used to being deserted by my fiance."

Jill gave him another kiss. Hand in hand, they walked out of the tunnel.

Jill giggled. "Wait a minute. You're supposed to be driving next week."

"Yeah. I quit."

"To be with me?"

"Of course. Well, then there was this slight disagreement between Kreitzman and me...in fact it got a little heated."

"What did you do?" Jill asked in alarm.

"Don't worry, the x-rays were negative. He has no sense of humor. " Steve pulled Jill into his arms. "I'm where I want to be."

"How did you find me anyway?"

"Pure luck," Steve said as Jill giggled. He gave her another hug and kiss. Paul approached them and cleared his throat. Jill broke away from Steve and pulled him over to Paul.

"This is Steve Carmody, and this is.."

"Hello, Paul, how are you?" Steve interrupted.

"Hello, Steve, " Paul said without enthusiasm.

"You two know each other?" Jill was surprised.

"Oh, yeah. For about 10 years." Steve told Jill. "I used to run second to Paul. Until now."

Paul extended his hand. "That's what I call winning. Congratulations, Steve," Paul said as a loud explosion was heard. The three of them ran in the direction of the sound. The explosion had come from the garage where Paul's car was being stored. Jill dropped her purse at the entrance of the garage, and saw that Danny's arm was on fire. She quickly wrapped a towel around it to extinguish the flames. Jill pulled Danny to his feet and got him out of the garage as Steve and Paul pushed the car to safety. The other mechanics quickly doused the flames.

"Danny! What happened?" Paul yelled.

Danny looked in the direction of the garage and shook his head. "I don't know...there was a blast..." his speech was somewhat slurred.

"Danny, are you alright?" Paul asked.

"You'd better get him to a hospital," Jill told Paul.

"Car's ok, just a little scorched is all," Steve said as he joined the group.

"I don't BELIEVE it!" Paul slammed his hand down on the hood of the truck where Danny was sitting. "I've had the car here for less than 24 hours, and look what happened!"

"Who knew it was here?" Jill asked.

"Until now, just those right here."

Paul, Steve, and Jill looked at each other with concern.

Steve's yellow sports car drove up to the beach house. Kris' Cobra, Kelly's Mustang, and Sabrina's Pinto were all parked in front. Steve parked his car next to the Mustang. Jill and Steve got out, arguing.

"I promised Paul before I knew you were here, remember?" Jill said angrily.

"Well, UN promise him! Why do you have to be the one to ride to his rescue? What did Paul Ferrino ever do for you? Don't answer that." Steve retorted.

"He gave me my first chance to drive in competition. " Jill looked squarely at Steve, as Steve looked at the ground. She continued. "He's an old friend, period."

"And I'm only the man who wants to marry you. "

"Waaaants to. What happened to the man who's going to?" Jill challenged.

Steve smiled and embraced Jill. "OK. OK, OK. You're Paul Ferrino's driver."

Jill gave him a big smile and bounced up and down in exuberance. "Yeah?"

"Look. I worry about you. You be careful."

"I will," Jill said as she gave him a hug. "Come on."

They went up the beach house stairs. Inside the beach house, Kris and Sal were having a get together with Kelly and Sabrina. Kris was worried about Jill's behavior. Sabrina brought the coffee pot over to the coffee table where everyone was gathered. Sabrina poured Kris a cup of coffee.

"She's a big girl. Don't worry. She can take care or herself." Sabrina told Kris. Jill and Steve came into the house.

Kris jumped up from her seat on the daybed couch. "Jill! Are you OK?" Sal came over to stand with her sisters, and to check out Jill's latest catch.

"I'm great." Jill reassured Kris. "This is Steve Carmody, and this is Kris," she pointed at Kris, then Sal, "and Sal. Your future sisters-in-law."

"Hiya, Kris, Sal. Nice to meet you." Steve gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, hon," Kris said.

"Hi," from Sal.

Jill led Steve over to Kelly and Sabrina. Kris and Sal followed. "And this is..."

"Wait. Don't tell me, don't tell me. I've heard all about you two. " He looked at Kelly and Sabrina for a moment. "Uh...Kelly?" He pointed at Kelly.

"Right." Kelly smiled and nodded.

"And Bree."

Sabrina nodded. "Heard all about us, huh? Well, I don't know if I like that."

"I hope she didn't tell you everything," Kelly said with a smile.

"Well, she didn't tell me everything," Steve said as he put his hands in his pockets. "But she did make one thing perfectly clear. Either I do exactly as I'm told or..." He waved his hand in a cutting off motion.

"Precisely," Sabrina said as Jill laughed.

"Well, in that case, the two of you can hold my hand in the stands while Jill is driving in her first big US race."

"WHAT?" All four girls were stunned.

"Paul Ferrino hired me to drive in the Grand Prix next month," Jill explained.

"That's sensational!" Kris exclaimed.

"Alright!" Sabrina agreed.

"And I think we should all go to the press party," Jill continued.

"Even me?" Sal asked.

"Sorry," Jill told her. "There will be alchohol served. "

"Bummer," Sal said, crestfallen.

"We'll make it up to you later," Jill promised.

Sal had to be satisfied with that.

"But there is a little more to it than that, right?" Sabrina asked.

"I think we should call Charlie," Jill said.

Sabrina nodded as the Angels all looked at each other.

"And you'd like to call Charlie without Steve," he took the hint. "I've got a terminal case of jet lag anyway. I'll call you from the hotel." Steve gave Jill a kiss on the cheek.

"OK."

"I'm really glad I finally met you all," Steve said as he headed for the door.

"Nice to meet you," Sabrina said warmly.

"See you soon." "Bye bye," "Bye," could be heard as Steve left.

"Talk to you tomorrow," Steve gave Jill a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, bye." Jill closed the door behind him. She turned around and smiled at her fellow Angels and sisters. She giggled.

Sabrina called for a vote. "Ok, shall we vote?" Everyone nodded.

Kelly cast hers first. "I think he's terrific."

"We have one terrific," Sabrina announced. "Can we get three more?"

Sal and Kris raised their hands as Sabrina raised the coffee pot.

"We have four terrifics!" Sabrina declared the results as Jill beamed from ear to ear.

"Is he a race car driver too?" Sal asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Jill looked at her little sister.

"He doesn't seem like the race car type."

"Really? What type does he seem to be?"

Sal thought a moment. "Hmmmm. I don't know...more like a minister. One who's married. He and his wife would live in a small town somewhere and have a lot of kids."

"Well, he is a race car driver. He's too adventurous to be a minister."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to get home for a little bit," Kelly said as she headed for the door.

"Right behind you," Sabrina said as she too headed for the door. "See you guys later."

"Bye," chorused the three sisters.

"What are you going to do while we're at the party, Sal?" Kris asked.

"I might read or hang out with some friends. Call me if anything exciting happens.

"We will," Jill said as she and Kris left the room to pick out their outfits for the party.

The Angels met with Bosley at the office the next morning. Kris and Kelly were each on a couch. Sabrina sat in the chairs in front of the desk, while Jill leaned against the fireplace.

"I've read a copy of the arsonist's report," Charlie's voice came out of the squawk box. "The fire was set by a small incendiary device with a timer."

"Yet the car was hardly touched," Sabrina noted. "Doesn't make sense to me."

"And the only ones who knew the car was there were Paul and his mechanic," Kelly said from the couch.

"Yeah, but a number of people had heard the rumor about it," Bosley added.

Jill spoke up. "Steve knew. But then, everyone involved in racing knew Paul was working on something."

"So, how many suspects do we have?" Kelly wondered.

"Well, our most obvious suspect is Danny Bligh, the mechanic," Kris said, "now he said he was close enough to the explosion to be thrown by it, but Jill said he only had a second degree burn on his arm. " Jill nodded from the fireplace. "Now he is either very lucky, or he is lying," Kris finished.

"You think he might've set the device himself?" Charlie thought aloud.

"Well, if he did, he wasn't very good at it," Sabrina pointed out.

Jill walked away from the fireplace, towards the desk. "Charlie, I feel a little bit responsible. Somebody used me to bait Paul Ferrino. If it's all right with you, I'd like to be in on this case."

"You were working on it the day the telegram came, Jill," Charlie said affectionately. "Glad to have you back."

Jill smiled at the speaker phone while Kris looked at her worriedly.

"Jill," Kris began, "You're not going to drive the car!"

"Of course I am," Jill protested.

"Charlie!" Kris appealed.

Charlie quickly changed the subject. "Kris, I have your assignment. Stick with Jill. Night and day."

"Thanks, Charlie," Kris said.

"Shouldn't be too difficult. She's been doing that since we were kids. Why should things change?" Jill laughed.

Kris mockingly laughed at Jill. "Why should things change?" she repeated. "Yeah, and then Sal followed me, so I guess it all evens out."

"Come on," Jill grabbed Kris' hands and pulled her off the couch. "See you all at Paul's party."

"See ya," Kris added.

"Ok," "Bye bye," Kelly and Sabrina said as Jill and Kris went out the door. They smiled at the sisters' backs.

"Bosley."

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Better find out what you can about Jill's fiance, Steve Carmody."

"OK."

Bosley, Kelly, and Sabrina exchanged a look of concern as Charlie hung up.

At the race way, the press party was in full swing. Paul's car was about to be unveiled. Music and dancing were going on in the observation suites. Jill and Steve were dancing. Jill was approached by George Danforth, Paul Ferrino's PR man.

"Jill, I'm George Danforth. I'm handling the PR for Paul. There's a ton of people who want to meet you, especially the money people." George shook Jill's hand and tried to lead her away.

"Well, I..."Jill stammered.

"I know that will be alright with Steve," George said as he put his hand on Jill's back and led her away to the waiting crowd.

"Sorry," Jill said to Steve, with a look of apology.

A very pretty woman in a light blue pantsuit was watching Jill being escorted off. She approached Steve. She ran her hand up his back as he looked out the window.

"Hello, Steve," she purred.

Steve turned around and smiled. "Hello, Andrea."

"Aren't you even going to say, 'What are you doing here?' " Andrea asked. She began to play with Steve's tie.

"Well, now I'm just trying to remember, have I ever been to an occassion where there was champagne, fast cars, rich sponsors, and you weren't there?"

Andrea threw back her head and laughed. "You're gallant. You could've added good looking drivers. Speaking of which, is it true? "

Steve nodded. "Yep. We're getting married. "

Andrea laughed and smiled again. In fact, she hadn't stopped smiling a smarmy smile since she saw Steve. "How...trite."

Outside, on the track, Jill and Kris stood with Paul and a bunch of reporters as the car was unvieled.

"Alright, fellows," Paul said as his mechanics began to lift the sheet. Appreciative comments were heard both inside and outside on the track.

Jackie Stewart, a well known Scottish racing driver, was admiring Paul's car. "Hey, Jackie! Jackie Stewart!" A reporter called. Jackie Stewart looked toward the sound of the voice.

"What do you think?"

"Well, it looks good, but you never know until it races," Jackie replied in his Scottish accent. He continued to look at the car.

"Jill, over here, please," one of the photographers directed. Jill stood next to Jackie and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Jackie, did they ask you to show your legs too?"

"All the time, sweetheart, " Jackie said as Jill smiled and nodded. They laughed together.

"Over here, Jill," George said, taking her arm. He led her next to the car, and Paul came to stand beside her. A few more pictures, and then Paul called a halt.

"That's enough, boys, that's enough. Would you mind taking her around a few laps?" Paul asked as Jill turned to him in excitement.

"Would I mind?" She grabbed his jacket lapel and shook him.

"She's yours," Paul said.

"OK!"

Jill hurried and got into her racing gear. The mechanics and Paul pushed the car onto the track as the swarm of reporters followed. "Give it some room," Paul ordered. "Please. Thank you," he said as the reporters stepped back.

Jill hurried up to the car. Paul took her arm and helped her in. Sabrina watched thoughtfull from a distance in the press corpse as Jill was strapped in and the necessary adjustments were made. She signaled that she was ready.

"Remember, this is just for show," Paul told her. "Easy now, easy..."

Kris looked around for anyone acting suspiciously. Steve and Andrea watched from the observation window. Andrea was still wearing her smarmy smile. Kris noticed Steve wasn't in the crowd outside around the car, and went inside to find him.

The engine was started, and Jill was pushed off down the track. She took off, engine roaring. Sabrina snapped pictures. Jill rounded the curves of the track with ease. Inside, Steve and Andrea continued to watch, Andrea still smiling.

"Do you know Paul Ferrino?" Steve asked.

"Uhhhhuh! Yes," Andrea said, still smiling. They continued to watch Jill.

"A friend?"

Andrea laughed slightly and walked away from the window. "Everyone is my friend. You know my awful reputation." She finally stopped smiling. Steve followed her.

"What do you know about this new car?"

"If you want to know about cars, why don't you ask Paul?"

"I'd like to know more than he might tell me. "

"I see. You could always call me later tonight." Andrea ran a hand up Steve's chest and around his neck. "The later, the better." She kept her arm around his neck.

"I don't think so." Steve shook his head.

"Think again." Andrea pulled Steve in closer and kissed him. He didn't resist. Andrea laughed and smiled again.

Kris came into the room and saw them. Her look in their direction was one of anger. How dare Steve cheat on her sister like that, and who was the floozy he was kissing? He was going to have some serious explaining to do.

Steve turned around and saw Kris. "Kris." He made his way towards her as Andrea left. Disgusted, Kris turned to leave. Steve followed. "Kris!" He caught up with her and put his hand on her arm. She turned around.

"Who is she?" Kris demanded.

"Was," Steve said. "Who was. Kris, I love your sister. "

Kris didn't say anything for a moment. "Uh, I couldn't figure out why you weren't down there, so I came looking for you," she said as she looked around the room.

Applause was heard as Jill and Paul came into the room. They were surrounded by the crowd. Kris managed a small smile for her sister. Jill waved at Steve, who waved back. Jill made her way over to Kris and Steve.

"What an incredible machine! You can't believe how easily it handles!" she gushed. "I want you to drive it, Paul will let you, " she told Steve. Kris looked at the ground and didn't say anything. Jill and Steve both looked at her. "What are you two talking about, besides me?" Jill continued.

"Uh, we were just getting a little better acquainted, that's all," Kris pasted a smile on her face.

"We were talking about Andrea Lassiter," Steve stepped in, "and her passion for me."  
Kris narrowed her eyes slightly at Steve. "But it seems she's already found somebody to console her," Steve said with a grin. The group looked towards Andrea, who was pushing away Danny Bligh, and leaving the room. Danny followed her.

"That someone is Danny Bligh, Paul's mechanic," Jill told them as Kris watched Danny and Andrea leave.

Outside, Andrea was walking briskly to the stairs. "Andrea!" Danny called.

"Danny, don't be a damn fool! Now leave me alone!" She stormed down the stairs. Danny caught up with her and grabbed her.

He turned her to face him. "Hey! I put myself on the line for you, baby. I could go to jail."

"." Andrea said through gritted teeth.

Danny wagged his finger in her face. "You stay away from Steve Carmody, and I mean it. Do you understand me?"

Andrea gave him a look of contempt. "Danny Boy, we were talking...business!" She flicked his chin with her finger, and walked off. Danny watched her with anger.

Kris came home from the party ahead of Jill. Jill and Steve had decided to go out for a little while, and said they'd be by the beach house later. Kris stormed into the beach house's side door and slammed the door behind her. She threw her purse on her bed, and kicked off her shoes in the general direction of the closet. One of them hit the wall. Sal had been reading in her room. She heard the commotion and came into Kris' room to see Kris angrily pacing the floor and muttering to herself.

"Hi," Sal said uncertainly.

"Hi." Kris continued to pace. She chewed on her thumbnail, a habit she had when she was angry or nervous.

"What's wrong?" Sal asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Kris, it's me you're talking to. Something is wrong. Please tell me."

"Steve Carmody is a low life scum!"

"What? I thought you liked him!"

"I did, until I saw another woman hitting on him, and him not resisting. He said it was an old girlfriend, and he's deeply in love with Jill. If he's so in love, why was he kissing another girl?"

"Whoa..." Sal said. Her opinion of Steve Carmody was taking a nose dive.

"Look, I need to cool off for a bit. I think I will take a shower, and then go sit on the beach for a bit. Do you want to sit on the beach with me?"

"Sure." Sal liked to sit on the beach with her sister. Kris thought aloud, and used Sal as a sounding board while she bounced ideas off of her. Sal went into her room to change into her swimsuit while Kris took a shower.

After Kris' shower, she made a couple of quick phone calls to Sabrina and Kelly, and filled them in on the party. Then she went out to the beach with Sal. As they sat, Kris wrestled with her feelings about her sister's fiance. She filled Sal in on what had happened at the party. For Jill's sake, Kris wanted to believe him when he said Andrea was an old friend and that he was no longer interested in her. Kris wasn't so sure she believed him, though. She decided to keep an eye on him. It was all part of the job.

Sabrina's orange Pinto pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant/bar where Kelly and Sabrina knew they would find Danny Bligh. Kelly and Sabrina went over what Kris had told them.

"Why would a woman like Andrea have anything to do with a mechanic like Danny Bligh?" Kelly wondered.

"Kris said they had a big fight at the party. "

"And what do you think? Love or business?" Kelly asked as the valet approached the car and opened the door.

"Grease monkey business," Sabrina answered, as Kelly groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina laughed. They got out of the car and went into the restaurant.

Inside, the two Angels surveyed the restaurant patrons. Sabrina spotted Danny at the bar.

"There he is. Good luck." The girls exchanged a smile as Sabrina chose a table away from the bar, and Kelly approached Danny.

There was an empty stool next to Danny. Kelly slid into it. "Hello, Danny." She turned on the charm.

"Well, now, don't tell me we've met and I forgot, because you now, I wouldn't forget." Danny looked at Kelly appreciatively.

Kelly smiled and pulled a card out of her purse. "My name is Kelly Garrett." She handed the card to Danny.

Danny looked at it. "Insider Magazine, huh? Never heard of it." He pushed the card back down the bar to Kelly.

Kelly picked up the card and played with it in her fingers. "One point one million readers have. And they are _all _interested in Paul Ferrino's mystery car."

"Mmmhuh. Well, talk to George Danforth. He handles the PR." Danny crossed his arms on his chest, and projected a closed body language image.

"Well, I want the kind of information that uh...PR men don't give out. " After a slight pause, Kelly continued. "I won't need to mention your name, and I can make it worth your while."

Danny looked at Kelly thoughtfully. Kelly gave him the card back. Danny took it, as Kelly smiled. Danny looked around to make sure no one had seen him take the card.

"No names, eh? Uh, Ferrarino doesn't like mechanics with big mouths. " He pocketed the card.

"I heard there was some kind of explosion. Can you tell me about that?"

"Yeah, well, uh, somebody tried to blow up the car yesterday. No damage. Wasn't the first time, either."

"You mean somebody tried to destroy the car before?"

"Somebody doesn't want the car to race. "

Kelly thought it over. "Any ideas?"

Danny took a sip of his drink. "Hey, look, Ferrino is a top driver. He wins. He's a winner. He beats people. You beat people, you make enemies. Especially somebody who maybe made a bet on himself and lost?" Danny took another sip.

"Danny, I get the feeling you're telling me something."

Danny gave Kelly a sly smile. "No names, right?"

"Right."

Danny looked around the room. "Why don't we talk about you?"

Kelly laughed. "Our readers aren't interested in me."

"I can't believe that."

Kelly laughed again. "But, if you'd like to talk again, just call." She gave him another card, placing it between his teeth. With a small laugh, she left. Danny watched her for a moment, then followed. Sabrina turned her face away from him as he went by. Then she got up to follow him.

Danny drove his red pickup to the preappointed meeting place. Sabrina was several yards behind him in her Pinto. She pulled off behind some trees, and watched as Danny stopped his truck next to Steve's sports car. Steve got out of his car, and walked around it to meet Danny. Sabrina's jaw dropped for a second. Then she pulled out her camera with the telephoto lens, and took pictures of the two men talking. Something exchanged hands, and Sabrina got it on film. Her opinion of Jill's fiance was also starting to go downhill.

Kris, Kelly, and Sabrina met Bosley in the office. Bosley paced the floor as he thought out loud. "Well, the facts may be unpleasant, but we have to face them. Now our prime suspect, according to Danny Bligh, is 1) a driver who lost a number of races to Paul Ferrino, and may bear a grudge."

"Steve," Sabrina said.

"2) Someone who doesn't want Jill to drive Ferrino's car," Kelly added.

"Also Steve," Kris said regretfully.

"Or, 3) somebody who may be gambling on the race," continued Sabrina.

"I don't like to add this unpleasantness," Bosley said reluctantly, "But, according to Charlie's European contacts, Steve has heavy gambling debts. "

Kris took a deep breath. She didn't like what she was hearing.

"And, was investigated once in connection with a race he lost in Belgium," Bosley went on.

Kris grasped at some last straws that were slipping through her fingers. "Were those charges proven?"

"No."

"Well, then, let's not jump to any conclusions," she said, almost angrily. She still wanted to like Steve for Jill's sake, but it was getting harder. Bosley, Kelly, and Sabrina looked at her with concern. Kris took another deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be fair. "

Kelly and Sabrina nodded.

"Also, two years ago, Steve punched Paul Ferrino" Bosley said as Kris looked up in surprise. "And accused him of cheating after Ferrino beat him in a road race."

Kris closed her eyes against what she was hearing. Sabrina put her hands in her back pockets and turned to look out the window behind her. Kelly looked at Sabrina's back.

Sabrina turned back around. "Well, Kris, somebody has to tell Jill. "

"Yeah." Kris said in resignation. "I guess I'm elected. I'll see you guys later."

"Here, take this with you," Sabrina said and handed her an envelope.

Kris left the office, deep in thought.

Sal was catching up on some homework at the dining room table when Kris came in. She looked up to greet her sister, and was quiet when she saw her face.

"Is Jill here?" Kris asked.

Sal shook her head. "No, she and Steve went to pick up some groceries. They said they'd be back in a little bit."

"Listen, I need to talk to them, and I need you to go to your room, or go outside while I do it."

"Why?"

"Sal, just do it, please."

Sal closed her books and picked them up. "OK," she said as she went into her room.

Kris went into her own room and changed her clothes. She then picked up the manilla envelope Sabrina had given her before she left the office, and paced the living room while she held it in her hands.

Steve pulled into the parking area in front of the beach house. He honked the horn. Kris looked out the window and saw them get out of the car. "They're here. Stay in your room, Sal."

"I'm staying," Sal said as she positioned herself close to her door so she could hear better. She opened it a tiny crack. Kris was such a nervous wreck, she wouldn't notice.

Jill and Steve, each with a bag of groceries, walked around the beach house's wrap around deck to the door that opened into the living room. Kris was waiting for them.

"Hi, Kris," Jill said brightly as she led Steve over to the ktichen area.

"Hey, Kris. How ya doing?" Steve asked.

Kris just looked at him. Jill put her bag of groceries on the counter. "Let's put the groceries over here, OK?" Jill said as Steve put his bag next to hers.

"Do we have to unpack these now?" Steve asked.

"No, we don't have to unpack them now, " Jill reached into her bag. "Want an apple?"

"Yeah. Love one."

"Want an apple, Kris?" Jill turned to her sister. Kris shook her head. "Kris doesn't want an apple," Jill said as she headed toward the daybed couch with hers. "Where's Sal? Do you think she would like an apple?"

Jill and Steve sat on the daybed couch. Kris looked at both of them. She was still holding the envelope. Jill noticed her usually exuberant sister was very quiet.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Sal is in her room. I need to ask Steve some questions, and I want you both to be here. "

"What kind of questions?" Jill asked.

Kris looked at the envelope. "About Paul Ferrino and the attempts to destroy his car."

"Now wait a minute," Jill started to get up from the couch.

"Well, it seems that I am under investigation," Steve said without surprise. He smiled slightly at Kris. Jill, however, was not smiling. "It's alright."

"No, it's not alright!" Jill exclaimed. "Maybe you're forgetting that we're going to get married. You know, he's not a suspect in a case file," she told Kris angrily.

"Jill, it's alright," Steve reassured her. "She's being up front with both of us. Ok, kid sister, fire away."

Kris closed her eyes briefly. "We have some reports that you have some gambling debts in Europe."

Steve nodded and chewed on his apple. "That's true. I mean, the only thing I can say is that my present debts are very small compared with my past ones. "

"I knew about the gambling debts, Kris. Steve already told me. "

Kris nodded slightly. "We also know that you had a fight with Paul Ferrino, and you accused him of cheating in a race."

Jill looked at Steve in surprise. Steve leaned forward. "Guilty. Paul was cheating. It wasn't the first time. "

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Jill demanded.

Steve played with his apple. "Because it would've looked like I was jealous. And I am." He looked at Jill, then at Kris. "I just don't trust Ferrino, and I don't like him."

"Do you dislike him enough to try and blow up his car?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, probably." Steve nodded. Jill was stunned. The things she was hearing out of Steve's mouth were disturbing. "But I didn't."

Kris paced around the coffee table. She tapped the envelope in her hands. "One last question. She tossed it on the table. "Why did you meet Danny Bligh yesterday?"

Steve looked up in surprise as he took the envelope. "What did he hand you?"

Steve opened the envelope, and saw the picture of himself and Danny Bligh. He looked at Kris with anger. "Have you actually been following me?"

"It's part of the job."

Steve put the picture back into the envelope and tossed it onto the table. "You know, I'm very old fashioned. I marry you, I marry into your family." he told Jill. "But your little sister here thinks I'm some sort of high roller who likes to go around blowing up cars! Your other sister probably does too!" Steve got up from the couch and angrily stormed towards the door.

"Steve, wait! " Jill protested.

"You didn't answer my question!" Kris said.

"No, and I'm not going to! Let me tell you something, both of you. Jill isn't driving that car for Ferrino. Not while I'm around." One look at Jill, and Steve left.

"Steve!"

The door slammed. Jill looked down at her apple. Kris ran her hand through her own hair. She didn't want to hurt Jill for anything. "I'm sorry Jill."

"Yeah."

Sal came out of her room. "What happened?" She had been listening, but wanted to be filled in on parts she might've missed.

"We'll tell you when everyone calms down."

Sal shrugged, and went over to the counter. "So much for the minister image," she thought. She looked in the bags of groceries. "Oh, apples! Can I have one?"

Later that night, Jill tried to patch things up with Steve. She called him at his hotel.

Steve picked up after a few rings. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

"Yes?" Steve's tone was reserved.

"Steve, I'm really sorry about what happened with Kris. She's a detective. Detectives sometimes have to follow people and ask questions that might make them uncomfortable."

"I didn't like being put on the spot."

"I didn't like it either."

"Jill, what kind of marriage are we going to have if we can't trust each other, and your sister doesn't trust me? I suppose Sal doesn't either."

"Well, she's seen some things in the last few days that have made her question you. Both of them have. Steve, I love you. I want to trust you. I want to marry you. "

"Jill, I love you too. I know Ferrino is up to something. I'm going to prove it to you, and to your sisters."

"How?"

"I'm going to get evidence against Ferrino. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jill put down the phone, and sat next to it in silence. Kris came into the room. She saw Jill sitting there. She knew Jill had been talking to Steve. "Is everything OK?"

Jill nodded. "I think so. He says he's going to get evidence against Paul. He won't say how, but I'm sure it involves the car and the race track. I guess we're going on a stake out." 

"Ok, let's call Kelly and Sabrina."

"I'm coming too!" was heard from the bedroom.

"No, you're not!" Kris called back.

"Yes, I am! If Steve is innocent, I want to apologize for doubting him."

"Let her go," Jill said. "She'll be fine."

Kris sighed in resignation. "Two against one is not fair."

Steve drove to the raceway. He had a duffle bag in his hand. He climbed up the side of the embankment, and into the stands. Jill was on the observations deck. She saw Steve running through the stands, and onto the track. She picked up her walkie-talkie. "Kris, Bree, Kelly, Steve's on his way to the garage. " Several emotions ran through Jill at once. This was a side of Steve she hadn't seen. She knew he had a dark side, and somewhat of a temper, but she had never seen him like this. The prevailing emotion was awful. She wished with all of her heart that she didn't have to set Steve up, but she and her friends needed to get to the bottom of this case.

Steve put the duffel bag down next to the locked door of the garage. He picked the lock, and opened the door. Picking up his bag, he went inside. Steve set his bag on a chair and uncovered the car. Kris and Kelly were going to go talk to him, when they heard the motor of Paul's car start up. They ran after Steve as he headed for the track. He got to the track, strapped himself in, and accelerated. Kris and Kelly stopped at the wall that separated the track from the on ground viewing area. They were joined by, Jill, Sabrina, and Sal.

"What is he doing?" Jill asked. The four Angels and Sal watched as Steve drove around the track. Danny ran up to the group.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here? Who is that?"

"Steve Carmody," Sabrina answered.

"What's he doing in my car?" Danny was livid.

Jill watched for a moment. "I know what he's doing. He's testing it for me."

They all watched as Steve brought the car in. He smiled, and gave Jill a thumbs up. Everyone started to smile. Jill waved back. Suddenly, the car burst into flames. Danny, Kelly, and Sabrina ran for the car to see if they could help Steve. Sal turned her face away. Jill looked on, horrified, as Kris tried to restrain her.

"NO!"

"Jill, come on. Stay here, Jill. Don't look!" Kris kept repeating.

"NO! NO!"

A couple of days later, Kelly and Sabrina walked along the beach with Jill. Seagulls flew overhead, squawking. It was a foggy day, and the waves were slapping against the shore. It looked like a storm might be coming in. The weather reflected the turmoil going on in Jill's mind and heart.

Sabrina looked out at the waves, and then back at her friend who was hurting so much. "Sure you don't want us to come stay with you for awhile?" she asked with concern.

"I'm OK, " Jill said appreciatively.

"Let us stay, Jill," Kelly persisted.

"I'm alright, really."

"I wish there was something we could do," Sabrina said.

"I know," Jill said with a small smile. "You know, there is something you could do. You can get the truth out of Danny Bligh."

"Well, we'll do that," Sabrina said firmly.

"You know we'll do that," Kelly seconded. "Don't worry." She brushed Jill's back. Jill smiled and gave each of her best friends a hug.

"We love you, you know?" Sabrina said.

"I know."

Kelly and Sabrina left. Jill watched them walk away, then walked toward the house. Kris came out with a cup of coffee in each hand. Sal was behind her with a bottle of soda.

"Hi. Saw you coming," Kris said as she handed Jill her cup.

"Thanks." Jill took the cup, walked away from her sisters, and sat on the sand. Kris and Sal looked at her.

"It's hard to see her like this," Sal said. "She hasn't been like this since Mom and Dad died."

"I think it's worse than when Mom and Dad died," Kris said. "Back then, she was the strong one, and was there for us. Now we have to be the strong ones."

"And be there for her," Sal agreed. Together, they walked toward their sister, and sat down one on either side of her.

"Jill? Why don't we go away?" Kris began. "You know, we could go up north. You've always loved it up north."

"I'm not going to be able to forget Steve just because the scenery changes," Jill said tearfully. "I'm not going to be able to forget him no matter what I do."

"Jill?" Sal said timidly.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry about Steve." Sal put her arm around her oldest sister. Jill started to cry as Kris stroked her hair. Jill cried as hers sisters held her.

"It's OK, honey, we're here." Kris said into Jill's hair. "Don't cry."

Danny Bligh had his truck hitched to his trailer and ready to go. He was just packing the last of his things as Andrea Lassiter showed up. She knocked on the door. Danny looked out the window, and groaned when he saw who it was. Reluctantly, he let her in.

"What are we going to do now?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know about you, but I am getting out of here."

"Because of Steve?"

"Yes, because of Steve. I didn't plan on any damn murders." Danny continued to throw things into his suticase.

"It was an ACCIDENT!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, right. An accident!" Danny said with contempt as he turned to face Andrea.

"And Steve Carmody right in the middle of it. You know what that does? It takes me out. Out! I'm gone! "

"Carmody was killed. I don't like it either! You think I _wanted_ it that way?" Andrea decided to use her feminine wiles to bring Danny around to her way of thinking. "We've got a lot riding on it, Danny." She brushed her hand on his arm, and then turned on the charm. She smiled seductively. "You and I..."

"What, do you think I'm stupid? You think just 'cuz I got a little grease under my nails, I'm an idiot?" He held onto Andrea's arm. "You know what 'you and I' means? It means you, baby, you! Always. Always did. I knew you were running me. I didn't care." He let go of her arm. "Until now." Danny turned back to his packing.

"You ARE stupid!" Andrea spit the words out. Danny stopped packing. He looked towards the ceiling and put his hands on his hips. "But you are locked into it. Everything. Including the killing."

Danny turned around. "Yeah, that's right, and _don't_ you forget it! Remember, if I get nailed, _everybody_ gets nailed! Understand me? So _you_ be smart. Say goodbye! Wish me luck, 'cuz I'm gone, man! "

Andrea huffed in disgust, and left. Danny returned to his packing.

Outside, a few trailers away, Bosley was in his car talking to Sabrina and Kelly. They saw Andrea storm out of Danny's trailer, and get into her car. She drove off. As soon as she was away, Bosley got out of his car. Sabrina and Kelly ran to Danny's trailer, Bosley right behind them. He hopped into Danny's truck, as the girls barged into the trailer. Danny heard the motor of his truck start, and felt the trailer start to sway as Bosley drove off. He was surprised to see the two Angels burst into the trailer, guns drawn. They held onto the walls and ceiling for support.

"Hello," Sabrina said.

"Hey, what is this?" Danny asked.

"We're just taking you on a little trip, " Kelly said.

"Trip? Ah, you can't do that."

"We were at the track when Steve Carmody was murdered. We'd like to talk to you about that." Sabrina kept her gun trained on him.

Danny had his hands up. "Hey, wait a minute. That was an accident." He looked from one Angel to the other, as Bosley drove through the LA traffic.

"Where are we going? " Danny asked.

"To the police. Homicide," Kelly told him.

"You see, there was a bomb planted in the car, " Sabrina explained. "It was the same kind used to set fire to the garage. You want to tell us how you did that? Now we know that you gave Steve the keys to the car so he could get to it. "

"Now that's a lie, " Danny said.

"Oh, no it's not. We've got an eye witness. Me." Sabrina said with determination.

"We've got another witness. Andrea Lassiter," Kelly added.

"What's that mean?" Danny asked defiantely.

"It just means that Andrea can afford a very good attorney. She's got well connected friends, doesn't she? She'll make a deal. Bet on it."

"It just depends on who gets to the DA first," Sabrina said.

Danny stammered. "Uh, look, I uh, made the bombs. Andrea made me do it. I did it for her. " He rambled.

"Why didn't the first one work?" Kelly asked.

"The first one wasn't supposed to work. We just set it up for the big one. That way, we would make people think it was an outside job. "

"You made them and you planted them, right?" Sabrina asked.

"No, I didn't plant them. Nobody was supposed to get killed." Danny denied the accusation. "We were just supposed to total the car. That was it."

"Then who planted them?" Kelly asked. "Andrea?"

Danny shook his head. "Nah. Same guy who wanted the car totaled. Paul Ferrino." Danny leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Paul was in his office, going over the plans for his car. Andrea was with him.

"But Danny is running! I couldn't stop him! I tried! What if the police want to question him again?" Andrea was hysterical.

"Weren't you supposed to be able to control him?" Paul looked Andrea up and down. "Isn't that what you're good at?"

Andrea was incredulous. "I did that for you. Don't you forget it." Neither of them saw Jill come into the room. "Everything! I did everything for you! " Andrea flung herself on Paul. "Oh, Paul, please. I failed."

Jill walked towards them. "Paul." Paul and Andrea turned to look at her. Jill looked from one to the other.

"Jill, I'm terribly sorry about Steve," Paul began. "I was going to call you." Jill nodded as Andrea looked at Paul in shock.

"Paul, she heard!" Andrea said in fear.

"Shut up." Paul said as he cast her a sideways glance.

"She heard us!" Andrea exclaimed.

Paul looked at Jill. She returned his gaze. "Why? I don't understand."

"Simple, really. My wondercar , my break through, with the amazing turbo charge, it didn't work." He shook his head sadly. He had a page of the plans in his hand. "I faked it as long as I could. " He ripped the plans in half. "It was a failure." Jill thought about what she was hearing. Paul continued. "Jill, it wasn't just the money. It was everything. Years of hard work, my reputation, I would have lost it all. Unless, somebody destroyed the car. But then...well...now I can start all over again."

"What about me?" Jill wanted to know. "Were you going to kill me? Was I supposed to be the one who was in that car? "

"I was desperate," Paul said, and took a step towards Jill. "And now..."

Jill sensed his intent, turned, and ran.

"No, Paul! No!" Andrea cried, and tried to hold him back. Paul shoved her away and got on his motorcycle. He took off after Jill. She ran, and found her way blocked by a gate. She dropped her bag and ran towards it. Jill quickly climbed over the gate and kept running. Paul had to stop for the gate. He circled his bike around, charged the gate, and forced it open with the bike. He continued to pursue Jill. Jill climbed over another fence, and dropped down to the ramp below her. She looked up at Paul, and saw the anger in his eyes. She continued to run. Paul went the long way around, and followed Jill down the ramp. Jill ran on the ramp, through the tunnel, and out the main gate. As she passed the ticket booth, Kelly drove on one side of her, Sabrina on the other. They cut Paul off and he smashed into the ticket booth. His bike lay among the piles of wood and splinters that was once the ticket booth. Paul was flung a few feet, and lay on the ground. He crawled towards his bike as Kelly and Sabrina ran towards him, guns drawn. Bosley's car pulled up, and Kris and Bosley jumped out. Kris ran towards Jill, gun in hand.

"Are you Ok?" Kris asked as Jill nodded. "Are you OK, honey?" Jill nodded again.

"Can't breathe." She gasped. She put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Come on." They went over to Paul. Paul looked up to find three guns trained on him. Jill walked towards him, Kris' arm around her. She looked at Paul with loathing.

"I'm sorry, Jill." Paul said. Jill grunted in disgust and looked away, then back at Paul.

They called the police, and Paul was taken away. Andrea was found and arrested. Kelly, Sabrina, and Bosley had dropped Danny off at the police station as promised. Those who were responsible for Steve Carmody's death would be punished.

The next day, Jill walked along the beach. The weather was clear. Seagulls once again flew overhead, as the waves whispered on the shore.

Kris ran towards her, ready for the beach.

"Ya hungry?" Kris asked.

"MMM. "Jill smiled for the first time in days. "I don't feel much like going inside. The sky gives me more room, the air is cleaner...I'm not making a lot of sense, am I?" Jill looked at her sister.

"Sure you are. Besides, that's what we thought," Kris said as she put her put her arm around her.

"What do you mean we? You and Sal?" Jill asked.

"Come here." Kris led Jill over to where Kelly, Sabrina, Bosley, and Sal were seated around a picnic blanket on the sand. Sabrina had a hamper open, and was passing out food.

Sabrina looked up and saw Kris and Jill. "Bosley made the supreme effort. He closed the office."

Jill laughed.

"He even took off his suit," Kelly said and put her arm around him.

"I would like you to know, that everything here was made by my own little hands. "

"Bosley, that's sweet," Jill said and smiled at him. "I'm happy to be here with y'all."

"We're happy you're here too," Sal said, and got up to hug her sister.

Sabrina smiled at the sisters, and then looked at her sandwich. It was wrapped in plastic, with a toothpick sticking out. "Bosley, why does this toothpick holding my sandwich together say 'Arnie's Delicatessan?' "

Bosley looked up from the champagne bottle he was opening. Kelly playfully shoved him as everyone laughed.

"Well, Jill, some things never change," Kris told Jill.

"You're right."

Everyone laughed again as Sabrina tossed Jill a sandwich. Jill looked around at the group of people she loved the most. She was slowly going back to her fun loving self, but some of her flames of enthusiasm had died with Steve Carmody. It would take a long time for them to be rekindled.

_That was a hard time for all of us. If I could turn back the clock and change things, I would..._

_Kris misses you, and I miss you too. Thanksgiving and Christmas were especially hard. After the dinners, we sat around the table with our families and shared "Aunt Jill" stories. It seemed as if you were there with us. When the doctors said that awful word, "Cancer," it was like a knife through the heart. I admire the way you smiled through the pain and discomfort, comforting those around you, when you should have been the one being comforted. Never once did you say,"Poor me." I admire that, and hope that I can be as strong as you. Cancer sucks, not only for the person who has it, but for everyone around them as well. It may have slowed your body down, but not your spirit. You kept going right up until the very end. Maybe one day, there will be a cure for this awful disease. Please say hi to Mom and Dad, Grandma and Grandpa, and all of the other people special to us up there. We love and miss them all._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

_**Dedicated to Farrah. May she rest in peace.**_


End file.
